


Confession

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, avoidant nara, beginning of relationship, helpful choji, persistent neji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Neji couldn't help but feel more than a little put out at the moment. For years now he and Shikamaru had been nigh inseparable from one another when they were both in the village. But recently...? He'd not seen hide nor hair of the now illusive Nara, not since that stupid bet Naruto and Sasuke had goaded him into."</p><p>Sometimes an event that seemed inconsequential can have the biggest impact on your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #2: Making Out

Neji couldn't help but feel more than a little put out at the moment. For years now he and Shikamaru had been nigh inseparable from one another when they were both in the village. But recently...? He'd not seen hide nor hair of the now illusive Nara, not since that stupid bet Naruto and Sasuke had goaded him into. _'Honestly, what on earth is going through that man's head? Its been a month and a half since the 'Incident'. So why is Shikamaru still avoiding me? Surely he can't still be bothered by it,'_ he thought to himself.

 

However, when he asked Choji the same questions he was surprised by the Akimichi. Choji blinked before smiling and said, "Shikamaru's never been very good with emotional stuff, Neji. I thought you knew this already."

 

"I do know, but what does that have to do with the stupid bet that has Shikamaru so bent out of shape?"

 

Choji's eyes widened, "OH! I, um... I thought you already knew." Choji laughed nervously.

 

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Knew what already?"

 

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but, honestly, its kind of sad to watch him these days," Choji said. He paused for a moment to figure out how to put together the words he wanted to say, "That kiss you had to give Shikamaru? When you lost the bet?"

 

"I remember."

 

"Well, it really confused him," Choji admitted.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Choji sighed roughly and dragged a large hand through his hair, "Shikamaru likes you. As in _likes you_ , likes you."

 

Neji made a noise of disbelief as his eyes widened in shock, "Not possible!" Neji could not believe that he'd missed such a thing, not with as much time he spent with the Nara.

 

"Oh its possible. That's why he's so out of sorts lately. He likes you but he doesn't want to say anything out of fear that you'll be uncomfortable around him if he did," Choji stated. "He knows you don't like him as anything more than a good friend. Or, at least, that's what he thinks he knows."

 

"I've never known Shikamaru to just assume anything. It seems that he does, just not often," Neji stated.

 

"Even a genius like Shikamaru can have an off day,... or month in this case," Choji shrugged.

 

"I understand," Neji murmured. "Thank you, Choji. Your assistance in this situation is much appreciated."

 

Choji smiled, "I'm glad I could help. By the way, Shikamaru's out by that lake he always disappears to when he needs to think something through. But lately he's just been..."

 

"Hiding," Neji finished flatly.

 

"Yep!"

 

"I promise that this will be dealt with by the end of the day."

 

"I believe you."

 

* * *

 

Finding Nara Shikamaru, despite Choji's help, was easier said than done. While Neji did have an advantage with his Byakugan, it came with a price. The reason for this was Shikamaru's familiarity with Neji and his chakra. This meant that Shikamaru was able to pick up sudden changes in Neji's chakra even in his sleep. So he would have to look for the Nara without the Byakugan, unless he wanted Shikamaru to bolt for safety - i.e. TenTen. TenTen was the only one Shikamaru could go to and not be ratted out. He'd done it many times since his friendship with Neji had begun, hiding out with TenTen whenever he accidentally angered Ino, Sakura, or Temari.

 

Neji knew it would take some time and effort to find the Nara. All things considered he'd chosen the perfect place to hide out. The woods around the lake had numerous places for someone like Shikamaru to hide, often overlapping with other hiding spots, making it easy for him to vanish. Unluckily for Shikamaru, Neji was exceedingly stubborn. He eventually found the Nara curled up, sleeping, inside the base of a large hollowed tree. His features were softened and relaxed in a way Neji had not seen since the Fourth Great Shinobi War had been declared.

 

He was kept busier than he'd like as the Nara Clan head, still acting guide for Sabaku no Temari – whenever she was actually able to leave Suna - and strategic advisor to the Jōnin Commander. There was also his duty as godfather to one Sarutobi Ami-chan, but Shikamaru was more than happy to take his goddaughter whenever he could. Asuma's daughter had the Nara wrapped around her pinky finger. But all of these things combined had a tendency to cause Shikamaru more stress than he needed. He often had migraines and Sakura just as often called Neji in to deal with his cranky, hurting friend whenever the migraines became severe enough to send the Nara to the hospital. Seeing Shikamaru so relaxed was actually relieving.

 

Neji huffed a quiet laugh as he knelt down to gain better access to him, "silly Nara, you only made more work for yourself by running for so long."

 

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose and started to stir at the sound of Neji's voice. He blinked, slowly opening his dark brown eyes a little at a time, before focusing blearily on the Hyūga's face. He froze instantly, staring wide eyed at Neji and seemingly not daring to breathe.

 

Neji sighed, "You know, for a genius you can be fairly stupid."

 

Shikamaru frowned at him, his eyebrows knotting together in a familiar look of annoyance, "What are you talking about? If this is about - HEY! What are you doing?!"

 

Neji had abruptly interrupted the Nara by grabbing him by the collar of his standard issue black shirt and dragging him up and out of the hollowed tree. He roughly pulled the smaller male against his chest and growled at the Nara to "Shut up" before kissing him.

 

"MMH?!" Shikamaru let out a shocked noise and would have pulled away if not for one of Neji's hands tangling in his spiky tail of hair and tugging his head back to get a better angle. Shikamaru placed his hands on the Hyūga's chest to push him away only for his resistance to be destroyed by Neji gently nipping his bottom lip. The Nara sighed, a soft, husky noise, as he gave up fighting and fisted Neji's top in his hands to pull him closer. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat as Neji nibbled on the captured lip before laving over the tiny, stinging pinpricks of pain with his tongue.

 

Neji shuddered at the barely there noise and tightened his grip on the Nara's waist, causing Shikamaru to gasp into the kiss. The noise, and subsequent parting of Shikamaru's lips, caused Neji to make a low, pleased rumble deep in his chest as he slid his tongue against Shikamaru's to draw his into a slow, sultry dance. This drew a stronger reaction from the Nara. He jerked against Neji, as if electrocuted, with a groan, " _Nngh_..."

 

Neji felt Shikamaru sag against him and pulled him closer even as the noise the Nara made proved to be his undoing. He tore away from the kiss to to skim his lips over Shikamaru's jawline and to press soft, sucking, open mouthed kissed to the exposed parts of the Nara's throat. Shikamaru canted his head back and to one side, against Neji's hand, with a quietly panted " _Ah... Neji..._ "

 

Neji slid the hand he had around the Nara's waist to his side to pull Shikamaru's shirt up, exposing skin to the Hyūga's wandering hand. He cupped the Nara's flank and ran his hand over Shikamaru's side and ribs before banding his arm around his upper back, pulling him as close a possible with an affectionate murmur of noise, and kneading deeply into the muscle of Shikamaru's back. He continued to press those open mouth kisses to the Nara's throat until he reached the patch of skin under his ear, sucking and nibbling on the spot until the Nara's hands were tangled in his hair and he was making soft, continuous noises in the back of his throat.

 

Neji finally pulled away only to stop and stare at the Nara. Shikamaru's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed a dusky rose, soft pants fell from his kiss bruised lips and there, under the Nara's left ear, was Neji's mark - an obvious red hickey. He could not help himself then, "How in the world has no one realized how exquisite you are?"

 

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he blushed a darker shade of red. "You're delusional," he husked out softly. "I'm nothing special to look at."

 

"I should find and kick whoever made you believe such a thing. Then again, maybe not. After all, I would not want to help them figure out what they've missed, not when I intend to keep you all to myself."

 

Shikamaru's eyes widened and his breath snagged low in his throat, "What are you saying?"

 

Neji pressed his forehead to the Nara's, "I'm saying that if you'd have just spoken to me at the beginning, instead of running, you'd have learned that the feelings are mutual. I'm saying that I like you too."

 

Shikamaru blinked slowly as if only now comprehending what he was being told, "Oh..."

 

Neji threw his head back, laughing hard for a moment before smiling down at him, "yes, oh, you silly Nara."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a really long time so the make out scene is probably not the best.


End file.
